Within a work machine, valve assemblies typically control the flow of a gas or liquid. A simple valve assembly has two positions. In its first position, the valve assembly prevents flow of the gas or liquid. In its second position, the valve assembly allows flow. More sophisticated valve assemblies simply expand on this idea. For example, a valve assembly may move between two positions. In its first position, the valve assembly may allow communication between a first passage and a second passage and prevent communication to and from a third passage. In its second position, the valve may prevent communication to and from the first passage and allow communication between the second and third passages.
Internal combustion engines of work machines that use fuel injectors require valves within the fuel injector to operate precisely. For example, some fuel injectors utilize a valve for controlling over when fuel is injected into the combustion chamber. One problem with valves in fuel injectors occurs when the valve components do not respond as predicted. For example, typically solenoid actuators in a fuel injector act on an armature connected to a valve component to control the movement of the valve component in the fuel injector. If the armature and the valve component are coupled improperly, the valve component may not respond as predicted. This could alter the timing of when fuel enters the combustion chamber and lead to inefficiencies and/or unwanted emissions.
Another problem an improperly coupled armature and valve component may cause is that the valve component may not seat properly. An improperly seated valve component may not fully close the valve, thereby allowing an undesired amount of fuel to enter the combustion chamber. This can also lead to inefficiencies and/or unwanted emissions in the work machine.
There are many ways to connect a valve component to an armature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,371 (“the '371 patent”) discloses using a threaded fastener to join an armature to a valve component for use in a control valve of a fuel injector. This connection, however, has drawbacks. First, if after the armature was connected to the valve component it was discovered that the two components were not properly aligned, the costs and/or difficulty associated with correcting the misalignment may warrant discarding the entire assembly. If an improperly aligned armature and valve component are installed, the valve component may not obtain proper valve component seating around the circumference of the valve component. As noted above, this may prevent the valve component from fully closing and may cause leaks. As also noted above, such an improperly coupled armature and valve component may not respond as predicted due to the improper connection between the armature and the valve component. A valve component that does not respond as predicted may cause fuel inefficiencies and/or unwanted emissions.
The method and apparatus of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above.